A Medley Of Klaine
by BowtiesAndZigzags
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt. We're all aware of the two boys who are absolutely perfect for each other. So, here's a collection of one-shots, some long, some short, mostly full of fluff, sweetness, and Klaine. And then a few that may require tissues.
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Hey there, beautiful! :) **

** Here's one-shots about Klaine because I've been trying to write this story and its frustrating the crap out of me so I took the solution to all my writers problems: writing pointless, fluffy klaine and not worrying if its too short because then I can just call it a drabble xD **

**Prompts, prompts, prompts! You can leave me a single word, an actual idea, a song...anything you want! :D **

**{Disclaimer — I don't own Glee. Or Klaine. Or CrissColfer. Damn. I just made myself sad} **

* * *

#1 ~ Sleeping Beauty 

Kurt Hummel has always been the loud-yet-observant type. So when he and Blaine (_finally_) made the decision to find an apartment and move in together, he was bound from moment one to notice some of Blaine's sleeping habits.

Number One. Twitching of the toes. When he and Blaine's legs are entangled he can constantly feel Blaine's toes twitch against his ankle. Some nights it only happens once or twice, some nights it happens at least three times a minute. Kurt does his best not to giggle, because, as Blaine quickly discovered, he is extremely, extremely ticklish.

Number Two. Blaine snores. It's not a loud, Burt Hummel kind of snore, it's quiet. It's soft and sometimes barely audible and Kurt actually finds it..._adorable_. He couldn't stand Finn and his father, but Blaine's snores are...different. Sometimes Kurt will force himself awake later than Blaine just so he could hear them.

Number Three. The sleep talking. Kurt absolutely _loves_ the sleep talking. He made a vow after the first night he heard Blaine, that he would never repeat anything he says. Sometimes it makes absolutely no sense...

_"Shut the door." _

_"No. Stop. Stop it! I hate this country." _

_"I've fallen and I can't get up." _

_"I just like rainbows. And puppies. Puppies too." _

And other times it's just little grunts, or whimpers, or mumbling that Kurt couldn't begin to understand. Mostly, though, it's about Kurt.

_"Kurtie, I like it when you cuddle with me." _

_"Kurtbaby's lips taste like heaven." _

_"My snugglebear has the prettiest eyes ever." _

_"_Kurt_. Don't stop. For the love of god, don't stop." _

Number Four. Blaine is a very, very cuddly sleeper. And when Kurt says cuddly, he means _cuddly_. Kurt is completely ecstatic about this, because he's just as much a cuddle whore as Blaine. Sometimes Blaine will hold Kurt, sometimes Kurt will hold Blaine. It depends on the mood their in that night. Their legs are always entwined, and if one of them ever drifts away in the middle of the night, the other pulls them back. And if they don't wake up in each other's arms, Blaine insists they stay in bed for five extra minutes so they can get their cuddle time.

Number Five. Blaine won't go to sleep without Kurt. He doesn't care how late he has to stay up. Rachel signed she and Kurt up for a dance class, and it just happens it goes until ten o'clock at night. But whenever Kurt gets home, whether it's ten-thirty or two-fifteen because Rachel wouldn't let him leave, Blaine is always there. He sits on the bed, reading, or watching TV, or humming a favorite song of theirs. Moments like these make Kurt melt into a pile of goo and want nothing more than to love Blaine forever.

One chilly Tuesday night in November, Blaine's nestled comfortably into Kurt's side, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder, one arm lying under Kurt's back, another draping over his stomach. It's late, and Kurt looks down at him.

He's snoring in the cute way Kurt has come to love, and he's mumbling a tiny piles of words Kurt wishes he could hear. His toes twitch and Kurt can't help but smile. His eyes travel to Blaine's lips, so soft, so perfectly-shaped, so sweet and delicious and Kurt doesn't even try to stop himself.

He leans in very slowly, closing the gap between them in a tiny, soft-as-cotton-candy kiss. He starts to pull away because he doesn't want to wake Blaine, but is pulled back in. Blaine presses his lips to Kurt's once more, and and Kurt sighs in contentment at the touch.

Blaine smiles as he pulls away, "You've been watching me." He says softly, his fingertips grazing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt feels the heat rise up his neck. He was caught. Had Blaine known this whole time? About all his observations, and that he thought all of Blaine's sleeping habits were possibly the cutest things that had ever graced the earth?

"It's okay," Blaine chuckles as he sees Kurt's bush, interlacing their fingers. "I like watching you too. You happen to be incredibly cute when you sleep."

The embarrassment vanishes, and Kurt feels his face drop to normal temperature once again. "Your toes twitch, you know. And you snore. It's a very cute snore, though. And you sleep talk. A lot. And I love what a cuddly sleeper you are. And when you wait up for me, I just...I love that."

Kurt can feel Blaine nuzzle into his neck. He melts into the touch when Blaine inhales a big breath, his arms tightening around Kurt. He places a trail of the softest, sweetest kisses to Kurt's neck. Kurt's fingers travel to Blaine's curls, toying with them.

"Let's go to sleep, baby. We have breakfast with Brittany and Santana tomorrow." Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt once more. And again. And again. And then one last time.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

**There's nothing better than fluffy Klaine! :3 **

**So, let me know if you liked it, or hated it, or if you have a prompt, please please please PM me or review. Thank you, honeys :D **

**I love you all, and I hope that you're having a good day/night/meal/whatever you may be doing at the moment. **

**I'm sending you tons of klisses! **

**—Katie xoxo **


	2. Army Wives

**Hi all! I'm sorry about the late update. I was working on a chapter for my new Fic, so thanks for being patient. I'm also sorry for this update, because I received my first prompt (which I just couldn't say "no" too) and I've never written Klaine with a sad ending before. So it seriously sucks. **

**So, this is WWII!Klaine, and I never paid attention in eighth grade, so I know basically nothing about this. I did a little research, but if something's wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks! :D **

**{Disclaimer — I own nothing. Glee doesn't belong to me. *sniff*} **

* * *

#2 ~ Army Wives

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

Everything was _wrong_.

Kurt was home. He was in New York. He just returned from Germany, fighting for his country along with the other soldiers. And they won. Hitler was dead. His army uniform still clung tightly to his sides. The midday sun beamed off his pale skin. The crowd's ecstatic screams rung through his ears.

He should be smiling.

Blaine was home. He was in New York. He just returned from Germany, fighting for his country along with the other soldiers. And they won. Hitler was dead. His army uniform hugged his curves securely. The midday sun beamed off his tan skin. The crowd's ecstatic screams rung through his ears.

He, too, should be smiling.

But they're not. It's V-E day, and both of their lips are not spread into a wide grin.

And they're not holding each other. The rest of the soldiers are hugging the loves of their lives, the ones who mean absolutely everything to them. But they're not.

They desperately want to cling to each other and never, ever let go. They want to get lost in the embrace, wrapping themselves around each other until they're just one, single being of pure love and closeness.

Instead, though, they are pulled into the arms of their own _wives_.

Kurt and Charlotte Hummel.

Blaine and Mary Anderson.

Their eyes meet, and stay locked, the beautiful blueness melting into the warm shade of hazel. They think about the nights where they would sneak into each other's bunks, falling asleep with their legs intwined, sharing soft, quiet kisses and then returning to their respective beds before everyone awoke. Or how they would always insist staying close to protect each other during battle, never letting the other get hurt. Or when, somehow, in the center of all the madness and horror, they fell in love.

Or how they forgot about their wives. They forgot about _everything_. Kurt would sing softy to Blaine when he had a nightmare, so no one could hear. Blaine would give Kurt letters every day, constantly reminding him how much he loved him. They interlace their fingers under the table at meals. And when they weren't together during battle, they would worry. They would worry until the point where they felt sick and didn't want to go on any longer.

Their eyes held every picture of every kiss, every touch, every promise, every smile.

And then, at the exact same time, they break their gaze, tears in their eyes.

And they hug their wives.

* * *

**Oh, crap. That was depressing. And short. And now I feel empty inside. **

**Can someone ask me to write a part two so I can give it a happy ending where they end up together? Thanks. **

**As I said, I really hope this made sense. If you were confused, here was the prompt to clear things up:**

_"It was this image of Kurt and Blaine on V-E Day in New York, still in their army uniforms with the crowd swarming around them, and instead of holding each other, they were hugging their wives but looking all wistfully at each other." _

**~Katie xxx**


	3. Break Room Kisses

**Hi everyone. Firstly, you are all beautiful and amazing and incredible people. Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the reviews :) **

** I've gotten a lot of requests for a part two, which I've already started. Well, if started means about five words. Anyway, that'll be the next one up! I thought you guys deserved some light fluff after the one yesterday. **

**Prompt from **_Mads-Hatter-15:_

"Kurt and Blaine work together, and no one knows that they're together. But then they get caught kissing during lunch break and have some explaining to do."

**{Disclaimer — I don't own glee. Or anything, really.} **

* * *

#3 ~ Break Room Kisses 

"Oh, come on, no one will catch us." Kurt smiled seductively at Blaine, pulling him by his tie into the abandoned break room of their workplace.

Although none of their coworkers at Vogue knew it, Blaine and Kurt have been dating for over three weeks. And, basically...they're head over heels in love. There's many reasons they don't tell people...but it's mostly because Kurt thinks having to keep it a secret is hot, and Blaine will give anything to hear say Kurt "hot".

"K-Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips sucked gently at the skin on his jawline. "W-we can't risk it...right?"

Kurt pouted. "But you look so good in that white button-up. You know I love it."

Blaine thought for a second or two. "Wait. I look good, or...?"

Kurt couldn't help but smirk. He leaned over to Blaine's ear, his breath sending an endless rush of shivers down Blaine's spine. "You look _hot_." Kurt corrected himself.

Blaine closed his eyes, putting every ounce of self control he'd ever known not to pounce on Kurt, right here, right now.

"Just one?" Kurt asked softly, his voice filled with the sweetness he very well knew Blaine couldn't resist.

Blaine nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. He needed something. Anything. He looked at the first door, then the second, then the hallway.

Empty.

He cupped Kurt's jaw with his fingertips, closing the gap between them. He made sure to keep it PG. No tongue, just sweet, and soft, and chaste. He felt Kurt grin against his lips, leaning down slightly just so Blaine didn't have to stand on his tip-toes.

Kurt pulled away suddenly, smiling innocently at Blaine. He started to walk away, not even having to sway his hips the slightest bit for Blaine to grab his wrist, pulling him back.

"One more couldn't hurt, right?" Blaine asked, licking his lips, his eyes a shade darker.

"Not at all."

Kurt rested his arms on Blaine's shoulder, twining his fingers together behind Blaine's gel-matted curls. He smiled a bit before meeting Blaine's eager mouth in another kiss, running his tongue across Blaine's lower lip.

"One—?" Kurt began.

He didn't have the chance to finish. "Shut up, Kurt."

Kurt happily obliged as Blaine pressed him against the wall, kissing him, and kissing him, and kissing him until Kurt giggled.

"Baby, this is our workplace."

"Oh. Look who's talking." Blaine grinned, leaning in for another. Kurt hummed as their lips met and smiled into the kiss.

"Oh. My. God."

The sound of a completely different voice snapped the two apart, Blaine running his fingers through his hair nervously.

They couldn't lose their jobs over this...right?

Right. Isabelle was rooting for them to get together, for god's sake.

They wouldn't get teased and constantly questioned about private details of their relationship...right?

Wrong. No one would ever leave them alone about this.

Rachel Berry stood in the doorway, grinning widely at both Kurt and Blaine.

"Rachel, please—" Kurt tried, but was interrupted by the brunette's squeak.

"Wes! Jeff! Nick! Isabelle!" She called down the hallway, not even giving the two beet red boys in front of her a second glance.

Four sets of footsteps sure enough came, all of them equally curious as to what was going on.

"I just witnessed Kurt and Blaine kissing!" Rachel clapped her hands together with a high-pitched squeal, showing off her nearly perfect teeth in a grin.

Four sets of eyes sure enough widened, staring at the two with absolutely no mercy.

Kurt and Blaine, at this point, both had a pink warmth creeping up their necks. Worse than that, though, they knew it was only going to go down from here.

Wes was excited. "No way. No way. No way. No way. I knew it!"

Nick was happy. "I told you! I told all of you! Who's the smart one now, Jeffrey? Huh?"

Isabelle was on the verge of tears. "Finally, we have the 'it' couple of the office! This is amazing! Oh, you two are perfect together!"

And Jeff...well, he was...Jeff. Giddy, bouncing-off-the-wall-Jeff. "Tell me how it happened. Please, please, please, please, please, please tell me how it happened. Now! Tell me now! C'mon, Blainers, Kurtsie, tell Jeffy!"

Well. They had a lot of explaining to do.

Blaine tried. "I-I...w-w-well, you see, we, uh, we — just, uh...I—"

Kurt sighed, grabbing Blaine's hand in hopes that he would just stop talking.

"Well," Kurt started, preparing himself for whatever might happen next. With his friends, he never honestly knew. Spontaneity was something he was used to, "About three weeks ago—"

"Twenty-three days and four hours ago." Blaine interjected, smiling at the ground.

A series of the usual "Aww's" emerged from Jeff, Nick, Wes, Rachel, and Isabelle and Kurt didn't even roll his eyes. He was too busy fighting the urge to shower Blaine in small, tender kisses, just like he did as soon as they got to Blaine's apartment every day after work.

"Y-yeah." Kurt stumbled on his words, something he rarely did. "Anyway. Blaine told me that he knew this great seafood restaurant, and asked me to go with him. And I said yes. And he was the perfect gentleman, and he even asked if he could kiss me at the end of the night."

Kurt and Blaine both grinned when they all believed that. Also, Kurt was pretty proud of himself for coming up with that so quickly.

That wasn't how it happened. No, not at all.

He and Blaine had been flirting for a while. You know, the occasional compliment, loads of teasing, and lots and _lots_ of corny jokes from Blaine that were returned with Kurt's quick-wit. After a while, Blaine decided to finally ask Kurt out, and Kurt decided to put up the hard-to-get act, only because he knew Blaine loved a challenge. And he loved teasing him. Blaine would send him texts with the cheesy punch lines, sneak him love letters about how pretty he was under their desks, and recommend what had to be at least half the restaurants in all of New York for them to go to. Blaine would secretly buy him flowers, ask him every little detail about everything that could have ever happened in his life, and make sure he didn't go five minutes without making him smile. Blaine accomplished all this in only three days, and Kurt has to give in, because, in the cutest, sexiest, most adorable way possible, Blaine was driving him _insane_.

And Blaine was actually the perfect gentleman, and yes, he did actually ask to kiss Kurt. But he didn't wait for an answer.

"Let's leave the lovebirds alone," Isabelle forced everyone away, leaving Kurt with a playful wink. Jeff blew them a kiss and Rachel waved. Nick and Wes wiggled their eyebrows.

And then they were alone, in the empty break room.

"That wasn't...so bad...right?" Blaine asked, turning his gaze over to Kurt.

"Just wait until tomorrow, baby."

"Ugh." Blaine leaned his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder, inhaling his scent. He couldn't quite put a name on it, but whatever it was, he could not get enough.

"One more?" Kurt asked, biting his lip hopefully.

"One more." Blaine whispered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He leaned in and gave Kurt yet another kiss.

And when wolf whistles and whoops erupted from the hallway as soon as their lips met, they knew PDA was definitely going to be kept to a minimum.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I went where I wanted to with that...oh, and, just in case there's a few of you who didn't realize, Isabelle was the Isabelle that Kurt works for a Vogue.**

**So...did you all like it? It was fun writing, that's for a sure. We all need our Warblers now and then ;) **

**Your smile lights up the world :) **

**Love, **

**Katie xoxo**


End file.
